Wishes
by TheLittleMinx
Summary: Series of poems written about pairings in FE8. SethxEirika, JoshuaxNatasha, GerikxTethys, InnesxVanessa,EphraimxTana, LyonxEirika. Fluff
1. SethxEirika

Author's Note: I absolutely love the Fire Emblem series and after getting back into the game recently, I have decided to try and put some of my ideas about the story on paper (so to speak). I love the different relationships that go on throughout the game and plan to expand some stories on some of my favorite pairings later. To begin though, I am starting off with some light poems written from one character to another. They will mainly be themed around encouragement, love and heartbreak between the characters based on gameplay and support conversations. I will try to give a brief description of when each poem is taking place and between whom at the beginning of each.

To begin, I had to use my favorite pairing of **SethxEirika**. Seeing as I am a hopeless romantic, this poem is written from Seth to Eirika just after Seth is wounded by Valter when Renais castle falls, but still manages to carry her to safety. Thus begins her journey to not only find her brother and save the kingdom, but also where Seth's love is lit. He constantly is supporting her and encouraging her throughout the challenges they face, her solid foundation in a world of chaos.

* * *

_**The First Step**_

Don't ever hold back a smile

For your smile, on your face and in your eyes

Might make someone's day

Just a bit brighter and spirit perhaps rise

Don't race to a destination

Because sometimes in the path and untreaded trail

Is where true joy lies when we least expect

Hidden just behind the gossamer veil

Don't speak with your mind

Without speaking from your heart

Because those who care about you

Want to hear it all, right from the start

Don't wish for the sunshine

When you have rain and clouds of gray

Because if we appreciate the rain now

We truly cherish the sun on another day

Trust in yourself and all that you are

And no matter where you go

Great things you will do on this journey

This I don't believe, but know

There just isn't enough love given in the world

And even a little goes a long way

Walk the path meant for you

But never stray from my side

Because I love the rain but would be sad

If the sun ever left my life


	2. JoshuaxNatasha

Author's Note: Here is the second poem in the series, written about **JoshuaxNatasha**. This poem is from Joshua to Natasha after he bets with her that not only will she fall for him, but also that he will make her happy if she marries him. I took the "gambler" route for him and a little bit of play on words, but I thought it suited their personalities well; quiet, protective of each other, and supportive.

* * *

_**PairADice **_

_We are two of a kind, a dice in a pair_

_Taking gambles everyday_

_And even if the stakes are high_

_There is with no other I would choose to stay_

_For the gentle brush of your fingers against mine_

_Lets me know that you are there_

_And when I'm wrapped in your arms_

_I know how much you truly care_

_A smile hides inside your eyes_

_Bright for those who care to look_

_And alas, as you would disagree_

_Reading, seeing, an open book_

_I can't express to you enough_

_What your struggles have meant to me_

_But sometimes it's not the words we choose_

_It's the way in which we see_

_When I see myself through your eyes_

_I see the person I wish to be_

_With support, motivation, and a bit of luck_

_I know I will be no one else but me_

_But when the words fade away to silence_

_The ink - dried up- on this work of art_

_Never will these words of truth fade away_

_Because they are scribed upon my heart_

_My words are all honest, this is my gift to you_

_For now, I hope it will suffice_

_I give to you love, trust, and a vision_

_Of yours and mine, our paradise._


	3. InnesxVanessa

Author's Note: This poem was written with the pairing of **InnesxVanessa** in mind. Vanessa tends to be more on the shy side but her love and devotion will lead her to follow her Prince anywhere. These are Vanessa's feelings about Prince Innes as she struggles to learn and grow into a Pegasus Knight that will that him proud.

* * *

_**You Say It Best When You Say Nothing At All**_

I feel your eyes

As you watch me

And all the faults I make

I see your lips

Curve into a smile

As you encourage me to do my best

I hear your words

Whispering, promising me

You'll always believe in me

I still hesitate, unsure

This isn't the path I was meant to walk

I don't have the needed confidence yet

But then I feel you take my hand

And no matter what else, whatever stands in my way

I know you'll be there beside me


	4. LyonxEirika

_**Let The Rain Come**_

I'm watching the rain as it crashes

Like tiny floods on my sidewalk

Flowing rivers streaking on my window pane...

Reflected in my eyes

This pane..forget the window..my heart feels this pain...

That pain keeps me from smiling

As my body feels like ice - frozen cold and numb

Cracking under the light of the sun into a million pieces

But there is no sunshine - not right now

The world, dark and grey, like the clouds above

And I lift my face skyward

Hoping for the rain to wash it all away.

How can I fly when my wings are broken?

When no one else can hear my cries?

I stand alone, on the outside now looking in

And cry for what was and what was lost.

Can you hear me tapping on the window's glass

Ignorant fool, that is not the rain anymore

But an angel with a tear stained face

Looking for love that will never be.


	5. EphraimxTana

**Two Hearts**

_People are such interesting creatures_

_With everything coming in pairs of two_

_One plus one makes life go on_

_In a world I once knew_

_We have two eyes_

_For looking and seeing_

_Into the souls of those we hold close_

_Because we know that seeing sometimes is believing_

_We have two ears to listen_

_To those around us who share_

_Their ideas and thoughts_

_Hopes, dreams, and prayers_

_We have two hands_

_Used to hold loved ones close_

_And dry away their tears_

_Protecting them from danger_

_To ward away their fears_

_We use them to defend_

_The things we treasure most_

_They can be soothing or strong_

_But of this, we do not boast_

_And a simple gesture of affection_

_The touching of the two_

_As our hands touch_

_I feel our hearts touching too_

_We cherish our hands and their ability_

_to comfort and protect_

_They aren't absolute in any way_

_But we believe they're perfect_


	6. GerikxTethys

**Author's Note**: Well this is my last poem for the series and I hope you enjoyed them! I am in the process of writing another FE fanfic so if you have time, swing by!

* * *

_**Colder Weather**_

The temperature's dropping

And I can feel it in my soul

I'm on the right path, driving alone

Stuck on cruise-control

Making my own decisions

Life is good, that much is true

But what I'm missing is warmth, closeness

With lover, friend, companion - you?

I keep myself busy, inside today

The sunlight now traded for frozen rain

Just distractions, nothing more

To mask the boredom, hide the pain

Bundled in my blankets

I sit, cold and lonely

Wondering where he could be

My one and only?


End file.
